Feelings
by Song Chae Hyeong
Summary: "Aku memarahimu, karena aku peduli padamu dan… aku mencintaimu," kata Kang In sambil tersenyum. It's just about EunHae, SiHae, KangTeuk., YeWook and KyuMin couple's yaoi story. And this's my #1 fanfic..


_**Feelings**_

_**Kalista Vidyadhara**_

_**as**_

_**Song Chae Hyeong**_

_It's just about EunHae, SiHae,_

_KangTeuk., YeWook and KyuMin couple's yaoi story._

_Huw.. huw.. I think it's bad._

_I really don't have idea anymore. Just enjoy it if you enjoy.. God bless me~

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

Pagi hari itu cukup cerah. Kang In, Hankyung, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sedang berkumpul di dapur. Perut mereka sudah keroncongan lantaran belum ada sarapan untuk pagi itu. Kang In menunjukkan ekspresi masih setengah ngantuk. Ia duduk dikursi dan tangannya bermain-main diatas meja makan. Kelopak matanya menutupi setengah matanya yang agak merah. Ia masih mengantuk.. "Hankyung hyung, masak apa kau kali ini?" tanya Kang In pada Hankyung.

Hankyung berdiri di dekat kompor, ia melipat kedua tangannya. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang harus dimasak. "Aku tak tahu, aku sedang tidak bersemangat masak..." jawab Hankyung datar. "Teukkie hyung, kau yang memasak sarapan hari ini ya," lanjutnya berkata pada Lee Teuk.

"Okey! Menu andalanku!" sahut Lee Teuk dengan nada girang. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat semula ia duduk untuk mengambil penggorengan.

"Hyung! Jangan bilang kau akan membuat ramen lagi!" cegat Kang In saat Lee Teuk sudah dengan semangat mengambil penggorengan.

"Tidak.. tidak.. tenang saja, aku punya menu baru, kok," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum pada Kang In. Lesung pipi yang ada diujung bibirnya membuat senyumnya semakin manis. Ugh.. wajahnya sungguh imut.. Kang In sepertinya akan segera meleleh kalau Lee Teuk tidak segera menghentikan senyumannya.

"Ahh.. sepertinya tidak meyakinkan. Lebih baik, kau memasak juga, untuk jaga-jaga," kali ini Eunhyuk ikut dalam pembicaraan. Ia duduk dikursi seberang Kang In. Ia tiduran diatas meja makan dengan tangannya dibawah kepala.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Hyungmu yang baik ini akan memasak," kata Hankyung. "Kalian keluar dari dapur dulu sana! Kami akan panggil kalau masakannya sudah jadi," lanjutnya.

"Okay!" kata Kang In dan Eunhyuk serempak. Mereka berdua pergi dari dapur. Eunhyuk dengan malas melenggang keluar dapur, Kang In berjalan dibelakangnya sambil mendorong punggung Eunhyuk. Sarapan mereka kali ini benar-benar bergantung pada Hankyung dan Lee Teuk.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang santai membawa atmosfer yang menyenangkan. Di sana sudah berkumpul anggota Super Junior yang lain. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon tengah bermalas-malasan sambil menonton TV. Mereka duduk di lantai. Hmm.. sepertinya mereka tidak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk disofa. Kang In dan Eunhyuk langsung melempar tubuh di sofa. Yaah.. mereka memang agak sedikit mengganggu.

"Sarapannya mana? Aku lapar~" kata Sungmin manja. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Tenang saja, Hankyung hyung pasti sedang memasak untuk kita semua," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ia merangkul Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mencium kening Sungmin sesaat dan Sungmin menyukainya. Kang In hanya senyum-senyum melihat kemesraan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Yesung muncul dengan wajah khawatir, sepertinya, nafasnya tidak teratur. Ia berlari-lari kecil ditempat. Kedua tangannya dikibas-kibaskan kewajahnya.

"Siapa yang melihat cintaku Ddangkoma? Kenapa ia tidak ada di akuarium? Siapa yang melihatnya?!! Tidaakk!!" tanya Yesung terburu-buru. Ia terus mempertahankan posisi konyolnya.

"Ddangkoma?" Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Kura-kuranya Yesung. Dia sangat menyayangi kura-kura itu, padahal yang dilakukan si Ddangkoma itu hanya berenang dan berkedip," jelas Ryeowook sambil mempergakan gerakan kaku Ddangkoma sambil berkedip. Yesung hanya mengangguk ngagguk membenarkan dengan wajah super khawatir.

"Ooo.. ituuu.." sahut Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa? Kau melihatnya?" tanya Yesung penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Jawaban Eunhyuk mematahkan harapan Yesung. "Diantara kalian ada yang tahu dimana si Ddangkoma itu?" tanya Eunhyuk membantu pencarian Yesung. Semua yang ada di ruang santai menggeleng mantap. Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya. "Tau kan, tak ada yang melihatnya. Mungkin ia sedang bersebunyi dibatu karang buatan yang ada di akuarium," tebak Eunhyuk asal.

"Hanya ada air dan Ddangkoma di akuarium itu," kata Yesung tetap khawatir.

"Mungkin dia kabur karena kau selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh," kata Sungmin masih dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung mana? Apa dia belum bangun?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan Yesung tantang Ddangkoma lagi.

"Ouh.. mungkin ia masih tidur," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku saja yang membangunkan," kalimat itu serempak keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Mereka berpandangan sejenak. "Aku saja." Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Eunhyuk memandang Siwon dengan pandangan beda, aneh..

!#$%

"Hyung, bangun! Bangunlaah.." Siwon menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Donghae yang masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebal. Donghae membuka matanya perlahan lahan, walaupun baru bangun tidur, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti itu. "Yang lain sudah bangun lho, kau sendiri yang masih tidur," kata Siwon. Dengan malas, Donghae bangun dan duduk diatas selimut tebalnya. "Cepatlah.." Siwon menarik kedua tangan Donghae agar ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Donghae menurut saja, matanya masih setengah terbuka. Siwon tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Donghae, mereka ke ruang santai, bergabung bersama yang lain.

"Ooh… kau! Donghae! Kau melihat Ddangkoma tidak?" tanya Yesung segera saat Siwon dan Donghae tiba di ruang santai. Donghae menggeleng.

"Tidak," katanya singkat. Ia seolah tak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi pada kura-kura itu. Ia membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Teman-temaaaann!! Sarapan sudah siap!" seru sebuah suara yang sepertinya suara Lee Teuk terdengar dari dapur. Mereka yang ada di ruang santai dengan segera menyerbu dapur. Rupanya, mereka sudah sangat lapar.

"Waauu.. sepertinya enak! Aku porsi paling banyak!" seru Kang In. Ia menarik kursi dan segera duduk. Ia mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya, siap untuk menyantap sarapan berupa nasi goreng telor dihadapannya.

"Hyung, mengalahlah padaku.. Kau lebih tua, jadi harus mengalah!" sahut Donghae. Ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Ia langsung menggeret wadah nasi goreng di atas meja. Seolah, hanya ia yang boleh memakannya. Ia langsung menyerbunya. Mereka berebut mengambil sarapan yang padahal biasa-biasa saja itu. Setelah mereka semua menyicipi nasi goreng buatan Hankyung dan telor ceplok buatan Lee Teuk, mereka kembali ke ruang santai. Membiarkan Lee Teuk dan Hankyung mencuci piring kotor bekas mereka.

!#$%

Di ruang santai, sepertinya semuanya sedang bahagia. Yahh.. beginilah keadaannya. Kang In membuat lelucon yang membuat Hankyung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa. Padahal, leluconnya tidak terlalu lucu, mereka saja yang terlalu lebay hingga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sementara itu, Donghae sibuk sendiri dengan sebungkus keripik besar yang ada ditangannya, ia berbagi dengan Siwon. Ia menyuapi beberapa keripik kepada Siwon. Siwon memegang tangan Donghae dan mengepaskannya kemulut, lalu melahap keripik dari tangan Donghae. Beberapa kali ia menyuapi keripik pada Siwon. Siwon merangkul Donghae dengan tangan kirinya, mendekatkan tangannya kemulut Donghae. Donghae pun tersenyum sambil melahap kripik dari tangan Siwon.

Terkadang Donghae mengomentari lelucon Kang In sambil tertawa bersama Siwon. Bagaimana dengan Yesung? Ia terus mengkhawatirkan kura-kuranya, Ryeowook pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan beberapa kekhawatiran yang dilontarkan Yesung tentang kura-kuranya itu. Eunhyuk dari tadi diam saja sambil memandang aneh pada Siwon dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk merasa ada perasaan yang mengganjal dadanya melihat Donghae begitu akrab dengan Siwon. Ia memperhatikan Donghae, pikirannya melayang.. _Donghae, kenapa kau begitu dekat dengan Siwon! Kau membuatku sebal melihat itu, kau tau? Kenapa aku tidak bisa begitu denganmu, Donghae?? A.. aku? Eunhyuk, ada apa dengan dirimu? Sadarlaah.. sadarlaah.. _

"Hyuuuk!!" suara Donghae membuyarkan Eunhyuk dari pikirannya yang melayang-layang tadi.

"Nde?!" Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut.

"Kau dari tadi diam saja, kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Donghae. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu Siwon memasukkan sebuah keripik kedalam mulutnya. Sepertinya, Eunhyuk sedikit terganggu.. atau bahkan, sangat terganggu dengan acara suap menyuap itu.

"Aahh.. aniyo, gwechahna," jawab Eunhyuk berbohong.

Donghae mengangguk saja, sepertinya ia menagkap kebohongan itu dari mata Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tidak sungguh-sungguh melontarkan kalimatnya barusan. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hankyung yang baru kembali dari dapur, Hankyung membawa secangkir teh hangat. Menghirup teh itu sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke TV.

"Mana Teukie hyung?" tanya Kang In sambil mendongak, karena Hankyung masih senantiasa berdiri sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Masih di dapur, aku membiarkannya mencuci piring dan membereskan meja makan," jawab Hankyung santai. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Lee teuk datang sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ditelapak tangannya, terlihat goresan luka, darahnya memenuhi sebagian telapak tangan.

"Teukie hyung, kau kenapa?!" tanya Kang In panik. Ia berdiri dari tempat semula ia duduk untuk menghampiri Lee Teuk. "Kenapa?!" ulangnya.

"Hanya terkena pecahan piring. Ahh.. aku memang ceroboh, tadi tidak sengaja aku memecahkan piring dan pecahannya mengenai telapak tanganku. Tapi, ini tidak apa-apa kok," jelas Lee Teuk.

"Bodoh kau! Masa' pecahan piring saja sampai membuatmu luka! Harusnya kau hati-hati. Sini! Diobati dulu," kata Kang In marah. Ia menarik tangan kiri Lee Teuk dan membawanya ke kamar untuk diobati. Donghae juga ikut-ikutan ke kamar, tapi bukan ke kamar tempat Kang In mengobati luka Lee Teuk, ia ke kamar lain.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu," kata Donghae.

"Aku ikut!" seru Eunhyuk. Tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia mengikuti Donghae, ia bahkan bingung, kenapa ia harus mengikuti Donghae ke kamar. Donghae berjalan gontai, sepertinya, ia tidak mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang tengah berjalan dibelakangnya. Tibalah mereka dikamar. Eunhyuk duduk dilantai, sedangkan Donghae langsung menyerbu ranjang dan terkurap diatas selimut tebal.

"Eunhyuk, kau tadi bohong padaku ya?" tanya Donghae.

"Bohong? Tentang apa?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya. Ia memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau tadi bilang padaku bahwa kau tak punya masalah, tapi kenapa matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya padaku?" jawab Donghae masih dalam posisi tengkurap.

"A.. aku memang tidak ada masalah kok."

"Oya? Benarkah? Kau sungguh tidak berbohong? Ayoo.. mengakulaah.. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu memecahkan masalah yang sepertinya.. hmm.. rumit," rayu Donghae. Eunhyuk diam saja, ekspresinya bingung, apakah ia akan mengatakan tentang.. perasaannya yang aneh tadi.

"A.. aku hanya, merasa aneh melihatmu dengan Siwon.."

"Aku? Siwon? Kenapa aneh?" Donghae mengubah posisinya. Ia memutar tubuhnya 90 derajad, posisnya jadi seperti Cleopatra, kepalanya bersandar pada telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kalian.. hmm.. seperti.. seperti sepasang kekasih," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae datar.

Sekali lagi Donghae mengganti posisinya. Ia duduk bersila sambil memeluk guling yang ada didekatnya. "Benarkah? Wah.. berarti, aku dan Siwon cocok ya? Kau saja, berpikiran seperti kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Siwon memang menyenangkan kok, aku pun merasa cocok dengannya." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kesal. Spontan Donghae menghentikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya bingung, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ekspresi Eunhyuk berubah drastis. Eunhyuk membuang muka, diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia berdiri dari tempat semula duduk, Donghae menatapnya semakin bingung.

"Iya, mungkin kalian memang cocok," kata Eunhyuk. Nada suaranya seperti dipaksa. Datar dan.. terasa aneh. Ia berpaling, berjalan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Donghae sendirian dengan wajah kebingungannya.

!#$%

"Babo! Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali? Kau sudah tidak peduli pada tanganmu ya?" omel Kang In sambil membersihkan luka ditelapak tangan Lee Teuk. "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati," lanjutnya. Lee teuk memandang Kang In dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau memarahiku? Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu! Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," sahut Lee teuk kesal. Kang In pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia terus membersihkan luka itu. "Lagipula, kenapa kau harus repot-repot membersihkan lukaku? Kau yang bodoh!" Sepertinya Kang In tidak igin mendengar omelan hyung-nya itu. Ia menghentikannya dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut, ia memejamkan matanya. Tangannya masih senantiasa memegang tangan Lee Teuk yang luka. Lee Teuk terkejut, tapi perlahan lahan, ia mulai menyukainya. Tangannya yang tidak luka menarik baju Kang In hingga mereka semakin dekat. Tapi, Kang In melepaskan ciumannya dengan halus.

"Aku memarahimu, karena aku peduli padamu dan… aku mencintaimu," kata Kang In sambil tersenyum.

-To Be Continued-

How was it? xD

Please leave some review to me.. :))


End file.
